Intel Forever
Blurr has called Blaster down to his office for a quick briefing on the situation in Crystal City. He will be needing the Comms Officer's specific talent for the operation he has planned. He waits at his desk for the mech to arrive. Blaster comes striding in, bumping some tunes as he does. He's not really sure why he's being called to Abuse of Power Central but hey, whatever. He's just here to follow orders and such. "What's going down, mech?" Blaster keeps himself somewhat near the door, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms in classic B-Bot Stance. "Blaster." Blurr smiles pleasantly and motions for him to come in and have a seat. "Well, you probably wouldn't be surprised to hear that we're going to have need of your talents. We're making a move on the Decepticons' operations in Crystal City." "I got my ear to the streets, Blurr. Anything I hear about Dub C, I pass it along with the quickness." Blaster is attempting to make sure that there's no hole in what he should be doing. He's doing it. Kind of. Or trying to. Apparently, he's in charge of a lot more than even he knows about. Or can keep up with. Anyway, "Wait. What talents we talkin' 'bout?" "Well, recently we had a meeting with Nitrous Armaments, the company that owned the dark energon shipment headed for Crystal City. Thankfully it was just a drone delivery and we shot down the shuttle fairly easily, though the company wasn't too happy about it. But, we managed to come to an understanding. They claimed that a competitor of their, Crystal State Technologies, is the Decepticons' primary supplier in that area, which I've verified through our local contacts. So, the deal is we sabotage a significant number of CST's drone shipments, and Nitrous Armaments will become a supplier for our resistance allies. "Now, there's an underground manufacturing facility, but we couldn't raid that without a large strike force which could get civilians caught in the crossfire, but since all of CST's shipments are drone shuttles...I thought you might be able to come up with something to intercept the automated signals and alter the launch vectors. Keep them from getting delivered to the Decepticons." "Oh." Blaster almost sounds sad that this didn't involve his dancing abilities or anything like that. Instead, well, it seems to involve his technobrain. Which he has even though he keeps it under wraps as much as possible. He's much more into the music side of things but whatever. "When you guys out? I can probably whip something up in a cyke or two. I'm gonna' need some time to record, remix, and reroute..." Blurr nods. "In a deca-cycle or so. Would that be enough time?" He arches an optic ridge at Blaster. Why does he look so disappointed? Shouldn't he be eager? "Blaster? You okay?" "Huh? Oh, nah. Mech, I'm good. No doubt. Just my systems are all over the place right now. I'm listenin' to about seven hundred frequencies and tryin' to put a mixtape together for Arcee and... just got a huge plate going on in here right now." Blaster brings a hand up to his chest and pats it. "But I'm on it. I'll have somethin' for you in a couple cykes. Bet on it." Blaster cracks a big smile this time, the usual one and reaches over to extend a fist for pounding purposes. "Intel Forever, baby!" "Intel forever." Blurr echoes, chuckling. He hopes Blaster has his priorities right. It's great that he likes music, but... "Oh, I don't have to make any bets, Blaster. I know you're one of our best." He grins. "And you know this... MECH!" With that said, Blaster spins and moonwalks his aft right on out of the office. It's time to get down with the get down and another get down. And get to work. There won't be no relaxation mode tonight. Only work.